oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rogues' Den
The Rogues' Den is a minigame. While there aren't any requirements to enter the area itself, a player must have 50 Agility and 50 Thieving in order to start the minigame. The Rogues' Den is located under the Burthorpe Inn. The quickest way to get there is by using a games necklace to Burthorpe and running south into the bar and down the trapdoor next to the bartender. To get inside the maze the player must speak to Brian O'Richard. To open your bank, speak to Emerald Benedict. You cannot take any items at all with you into the maze. There are four safes in the middle of the waiting room. Each time you successfully crack it open, you can randomly get gems up to diamond, as well as 10, 20 or 40 gold coins. You can purchase a Stethoscope from Martin Thwait to increase your chances of successfully cracking the safe open (Note: You do not need to use the Stethoscope on the wall safes.) Pictured is a typical inventory that you might get with 50 Thieving and 50 Agility. It takes 20 minutes to get one full inventory at this level. Before you can enter the maze, you must get a Mystic jewel from Brian O'Richard. If you activate it whilst in the maze, you will be teleported back to the waiting room. Obstacles * Blades * Contortion Bars * Door * Floor * Floor 2 * Grill * Ledge * Ledge 2 * Pendulum * Spinning Blade * Spinning Blade 2 * Wall Route Introduction The object of this minigame is to get to the center without getting caught in any of the many traps. With every trap you disarm, your Thieving level is reduced temporarily, and every obstacle you go through, your Agility will lower a little. If either of these reaches 0, you lose and have to go back to start. You will gain exp depending on how far you got in the maze. You also get rewards, which will be explained at the end of the guide. Additionally, whilst you are in the maze prayer is reduced to zero so that the Rapid Restore prayer cannot be used. Agility, Thieving and Prayer stats are restored to their normal level when the player leaves the game either via the gem, being caught by a trap or successful completion. To start the minigame, put everything in the bank, and talk to Brian O'Richard, and tell him you want to do the maze. He will give players a mystic jewel, which allows players to leave the maze. (You must not have anything on you, or with you, except for the gem, otherwise you will not be able to go in!) Without using the 80 Thieving shortcuts, a single run can take about 7 minutes to complete. Map Traps and dangerous obstacles are shown in yellow on the map. You immediately leave the maze if you trigger a trap or touch a dangerous obstacle. Traps can be disarmed by searching them; this uses up thieving points. Some traps can be run past or over without triggering them, without using up thieving points. This is referred to on this page as the "run trick". However, only run a short distance (about 3-4 squares) at a time. Longer runs can trigger a trap. Less-dangerous obstacles are shown in green. You use up agility points when you pass these obstacles. They are not dangerous unless you run out of agility points, in which case you fail them and immediately leave the maze. When there's a choice between passing traps or obstacles, many players prefer to pass the obstacles. However, this strategy is risky for players with agility levels lower than about 54 or 55, as they can run out of agility points before they reach the final two pendulums that block access to the wall safes. Each pendulum requires 3 agility points, so watch your agility level and take some traps instead of obstacles when necessary to ensure having 6 agility points left. All doors in the maze are one-way: you can only pass them in one direction. This includes the doors to go to the viewing gallery and even includes the first door you use to enter the maze. Passageways, however, are two-way. Warnings: # All traps and obstacles on the main routes to the wall safes are marked on the map. The map, however, is not pixel-by-pixel accurate to the exact placement of the traps, so only use it as a guide. See the walkthrough below for a detailed guide of getting through the maze. # Some of the less-visible traps may have been missed in some of the more remote areas of the map, such as barely-visible floor or wall traps. Most, if not all, have been found. Map Notes: : 1) Floor traps of all sorts, including floor spikes and pressure pads. : 2) Spinning blades on pedestals (dangerous obstacles). : 3) Contortion bars (less-dangerous obstacles). : 4) Pendulums (less-dangerous obstacles). : 5) Wall traps. : 6) Ledges, either hand-hold ledges or "bridges" (both less-dangerous obstacles). : 7) Floor blades (less-dangerous obstacles). : 8) Areas patrolled by Rogue Guards (dangerous obstacles). Use flash powder to get past them. : 9) Moving blades hidden in walls (less-dangerous obstacles). : A) Entrance to the maze. : B) Locked doors. Players with level 80+ thieving can pick the locks of these doors. The two locked doors in the west part of the maze open up a shortcut that is considerably quicker than the standard route. : C) This room with spikes protruding from the floor can be seen from the viewing gallery but apparently is not connected to any other part of the maze. : D) Blinding powder, which can be used to temporarily blind rogue guards. : E) The three tiles marked in yellow on the map are incorrect tiles and will not open the mosaic door. : F) The tile marked in red on the map is the correct tile for the door. : G) The mosaic door, which opens when the correct tile is inserted. : H) Grill room. There is only one correct path through the grills (shown on the map). The room is not dangerous, however, as choosing the wrong grills only results in you having to find you way back to the starting grill and trying again. : I) The "room of death". If you are OK for agility points, go along either of the side walls (you will automatically jump out of the way of the moving blades hidden in the walls). If you are running low on agility, make your way across the floor traps (either searching them or running for short distances). Always avoid going anywhere near the spinning blades on the pedestals! : J) Eight wall safes, the objective of the maze. Open any one of them. : K) Two moving, spin-blade obstacles follow the path marked with yellow arrows on the map. The door in the western corridor blocks you from moving in the same direction as the spin blades. Instead, you must move in the directions indicated by the yellow arrows. You should run down these corridors and time your run to get into the side niches before a spin blade comes through. Note: These obstacles are not on the main path to get to the wall safes. You can take this route, but it is much longer to reach the safes this way. You do have to pass these obstacles if you want to get to the chest room. : L) Chest room. This room has many floor traps, so be careful. There are traps all next to the chest, but you can search a trap, disarm it, and have time to search the chest. However, be sure to search the trap to the front of the chest (the trap immediately west of the chest). Otherwise, when you go to search the chest, you will automatically move to this spot anyway. Almost all players regard the chest as a big waste of time, since it only yields 10 coins. : M) The gear door (not dangerous). You must solve a puzzle consisting of moving four gears to their correct positions for the door to open. You can keep trying as long as you like, and you can also just abandon the puzzle and go somewhere else without penalty. The gear door does not lead to any place interesting or rewarding. Section 1 Now open the doorway, and enter the maze. There are some floor traps there. You can pass this by clicking the other side of the floor trap with run enabled, without having to disarm. To disarm one, just simply right-click it, click "Search", and your character will disarm it and you will be able to move on. (NOTE: You don't have to disarm all three!) Now, go a little to the left, and you will see some Contortion Bars. Climb through those. Next, you will see a giant swinging pendulum. Just click across it, and your character will jump over it. Next is a room with dozens of floor traps. You will actually not need to disarm any in this room if you do it correctly. Walk to the right, avoiding the traps, keep going straight, then walk on the little skulls. Walk one space left, then open the grill to go to the next room. Now, move a little bit forward, and use your cursor(mouse) over the walls. You will eventually see "Walk Here / 2 more options". Enable run, and click to the tile just after the wall trap shown in the image below. If you have 80 or higher Thieving, you can take the southern passage instead, which involves moving around a spinning blade carefully and then disabling two obvious floor traps. Section 2 Here's a room with lots of floor traps again. The best route is marked below, make sure to enable run and pause after each trap you pass to avoid triggering any. Search and disarm traps marked with an "S", and move on. Continue on from there, passing 2 floor traps using the run trick, and go to the right. Climb on the ledges. Now, take the path right, DO NOT go to the left as it is much more annoying. You will see spinning saws, make sure to click on the saw otherwise your character will begin to run to the other side automatically using the left route. Go forward, you'll see 4 pendulums. Pass any one of them. Then climb the ledge behind them. Keep going up the maze. Stop when you see some floor traps. There are wall traps here as well. To save the most thieving levels, simply use the run trick and step to the tile between the wall traps. This keeps you from having to waste thieving levels here. Section 3 If you have 80 Thieving or higher you can now use a significant shortcut, right up to the spinning blades room by picklocking the door on your right. Otherwise you have to go the long way round, as follows... Go west and you'll see a passage. Pass through it, then cross the spinning saw. Keep going up, then pass through a second passage. Once you've passed the second passage, go east and go through the grill (door). You'll reach two paths, it is recommended to take the pendulum route. You will then reach a room with 2 sets of floor traps stay in a straight line and disarm them. The next room is large with 3 paths take the northern path dodging the 2 pendulums. Go upwards from there, but BEWARE of the Spinning Blade! If you get hit by this, you will be sent back. Go around the spinning blade, and cross the ledge. Simply run to each safe spot after the blades pass, safe spots are highlighted in picture below. After the spinning blade puzzle you will be met with 2 paths; both are similar, however the western route through the passages seems to be more reliable. Simply run through the passages until you are met with a room full of square floor traps. You only need to search and disarm the traps marked with an "S" as shown below. Careful as the next three rooms feature wall traps then floor traps then floor traps again with a pendulum at the end. You only need to search and disarm the traps marked with an "S". Watch out as there is a floor trap right after the pendulum which you can use the run trick to pass without disarming. This is followed by another room with 2 paths, the easiest route is run tricking the floor traps straight through the middle of the western path. You do not need to disarm any floor traps here. Section 4 You will now come into a room with lots of spinning saws. You can pass all of these traps without disarming because of the tile gap in between them. Simply enable run and go past one trap at a time by clicking the tile directly after it. After you have passed this room, keep going up the path until you see blinding powder on the ground and take some. Up ahead there are 2 paths, each with 1 rogue guard patrolling them. If you get too close to him, he will send you back to start. Now, you must use the blinding powder on one of the rogue guards in the path, without getting close to him. When you have used your blinding powder on the guard, your character will run out and throw it, and the guard will be dazed for a short time. In that time, run up the path. Make sure to have some energy left for this section. After you pass the guards there will be a set of pendulums and you will finally make it to the chest room. Finishing When you reach the final room there will be wall safes similar to the ones found outside. Cracking the safe provides a chance of getting an item or a piece of rogue equipment (12.5% chance). It is also possible to fail the safe cracking which sends you back to the start without any item rewards. Once you have cracked the safe, you are sent back to start, and Brian will give you some experience in Thieving and Agility. The xp in the following picture is for level 59 Agility and 69 Thieving. Repeat as necessary to get full Rogue. Full Rogue gives +26 to all Defence bonuses. The Rogue kit will transform into a spade, chisel, rope, or tinderbox. That's not the best part - the best part is that it's stackable. You can have as many as you want with you. Useful for quests and treasure trails. Tips and tricks * If you stand stationary on the tile immediately adjacent to a trap and then run over to the tile on the other side, you will pass over the trap without setting it off. This works for wall traps as well as floor tile traps ** This method works for up to 3 tiles' worth of traps. Running over all 3 at once to a clear tile past them will not set off any of the traps, so long as you pass over no more than 3. *** Using this method can cost as little as 2 Thieving levels if done right, and will make cracking the safe at the end much easier. * Taking the recommended route above should only cost about 15 Thieving levels, so keep that in mind before attempting. Rewards When you finish the maze, you will get either one of these items: * Rogue kit (can be made into a rope, chisel, tinderbox, or a spade; one time use) * A piece of the Rogue equipment (1/8 chance): ** Rogue mask (+5 to all defensive stats) ** Rogue body (+10 to all defensive stats) ** Rogue trousers (+7 to all defensive stats) ** Rogue gloves (+2 to all defensive stats) ** Rogue boots (+2 to all defensive stats) While wearing pieces of the rogue equipment, there is a chance of pickpocketing twice the loot from an NPC, with the full set guaranteeing double loot. The full set can be stored in a Player-owned House. Trivia * Brian O'Richard is a play on the actor's name Richard O'Brien who used to host a popular UK TV program called The Crystal Maze. * Originally the Graceful set appeared to be a recolor of Rogue's Armour. This was later changed in an aesthetic update. Category:Minigames